This subject matter of this specification relates to determining categories for geographic data.
The Internet facilitates easy access to on-line geographic data systems for millions of people. These on-line geographic data systems can provide information about geographic locations and the relationship between the geographic locations. For example, a mapping system may store data about geographic locations and allow a user to search for a particular location or location points associated with the geographic data. The geographic data can be displayed to the user in the form of a map or another graphical representation. Further, other data, such as advertisements, can be displayed with the geographic data.